


Insemination Nation

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chimera Ant Arc, Content approved by SCAR, Determined Gon Freecs, Dildos, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gonkillu - Freeform, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Killugon - Freeform, Kinks, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oblivious Gon Freecs, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, pitou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Gon & Killua have been captured & brought back to the nest. The Royal Guard, Neferpitou, discovers an interesting book among the Chimera Ant Peggy's collection.She is intrigued by this particular book she finds & wishes to try out what she reads & sees in this book with the two rare humans she captured. What kind of things does she have in mind to do with Gon & Killua? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Neferpitou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during HxH episode 85: Light X And X Dark.
> 
> In this scenario? Gon & Killua do not escape NGL in time.

_"Tsk. We were fools!"_

Killua had just witnessed Kite, someone Gon looked up to & was like a big brother to the both of them, had just lost an arm to a monster that had an aura that put both his brother & Hisoka's aura to shame.

  
He ran as fast as he could through the forest as it rained like crazy. Not once taking a break to catch his breath because of the fear of that thing possibly catching up with them if Kite were to fall.

  
_"Good decision, Killua. Take Gon & run!"_ Remembering Kite's words after he had just knocked Gon's lights out & ran as fast as he could carrying him over his shoulder. Praying & hoping Kite would be alright & managed to defeat that monster or somehow escape with his life intact.

  
"We were overconfident." Killua was so focused on escaping with Gon that he didn't even notice the danger that was slowly approaching them.

  
"The two of us were still weaker than Kite who'd lost arm. That thing knew. This is reality."

  
"If Kite had been alone, this probably wouldn't have…." Killua had stopped in his tracks & looked back when he sensed a familiar aura closing in on them.

  
_"Baka! There's no way!"_ Killua, still holding on to Gon, kept looking around to find out where that thing was hiding. "Tsk, this can't be happening. Does this mean Kite lost? If so, then that means…" Killua was left stunned, because standing in front of him was the same monster who took Kite's arm.

  
"Hello there human. Where do you think you're going? Do you not want to play with me as well? I just had a really fun time with your friend but unfortunately he seems he could not do much with just one arm." Killua had an absent look on his face as she spoke to him. He was more concerned with how he was gonna be able to get away from here with Gon.

  
"Hmm, I don't suppose you can entertain me?" She had a bug-eyed look on her face.

  
"You seemed pretty strong based on how much aura I can see surrounding your body." Killua himself wasn't even aware he was charging up but given the terrifying threat standing before him, it was probably just by instinct alone his body reacted immediately on its own.

  
"E-Entertain you? What do you mean by that?" Trying to stay as calm as possible.

_"I gotta stall as much time as possible."_

  
"What I mean is I want to test myself against you rare humans who are capable of using Nen. You see I was just recently born & after fighting your friend back there, I wish to test myself some more." She stepped towards Killua who backed up & stepped into a puddle of water.

  
"No need to be afraid. Unlike your friend I don't intend to kill you or your little friend there." She pointed to the unconscious Gon who Killua held on to tight.

  
"Tsk, like I'm supposed to believe that crap?

"No way! This thing killed Kite? Shit! Shit! We're screwed. I-I can't beat this thing. Even if Gon was conscious & fought alongside me, we still wouldn't be able to take this thing head on." He was sweating. The last time he was this terrified was back in Hunter Exam when he had to face his brother.

  
"Why should I believe you? Isn't it your goal to kill & eat all humans?"

" _Damnit! Idk what to do. Even if I try to attack that thing, I still have to keep Gon safe. Damn, what do I do?"_ He was clenching his fist. Trying to keep his cool.

  
"Hmm, I suppose it's understandable why you wouldn't believe me." She scratched the back of her head & chuckled.

  
"Okay, so how about this? I'll allow you & your friend to escape if you can at least land a single hit on me."

  
"Wh-What?"

  
"Did I stutter? I said…"

  
"I heard you! You for real? You'll...let us go, just like that?" His eyes widened.

_"It has to be lying."_

  
"Uh-huh. I swear on my title as a Royal Guard, I will allow you two to leave unharmed."

  
"Royal Guard? You're...a Royal Guard!?" He repeated, swallowing thickly.

_"No wonder this thing is much stronger than all the other Ants we came across. And if this is how strong a Royal Guard is, I can only imagine how powerful the King will be. Now I understand. Now I know why Kite wanted to reach the nest so quickly. He must have known or at least anticipated on how dangerous these Ants would be if their DNA were to be mixed with humans."_

  
"Yep, I'm one of three Royal Guards who are meant to serve & protect our Queen until she gives birth to our wonderful King. I just happen to be the first Royal Guard born."

  
_"There's two more of these things ? This isn't good. If the other two are as strong as this one then we're really in trouble. I have to get away. I've gotta warn everybody. These things are far more dangerous than we had originally thought. Not to mention there's also the bigger problem….the King. Safe to say he's far stronger than these Royal Guards."_ His expression now was grave.

  
"So nyow? What will you do, little one? Are you going to take me up on my offer?" She crossed her arms.

  
"All you have to do is land a single hit & you two are free to go."

  
Killua stood his ground, looking around & trying to figure a way out but was beginning to come to the cold hard fact there was no way out of this predicament.

  
"Fine."

  
"Oh? That's good." She smiled while Killua looked fixed.

  
Killua placed & laid Gon down gently next to a tree & got into a fighting stance as his body flowed with aura.

  
"So all I have to do is land a single hit, right?"

  
"Uh-huh. Just one hit, but you only have a minute to do so."

  
"And if I fail to succeed in landing a blow? What happens then?"

  
"If you fail then I'm afraid you & your friend will have to come back with me. I believe I can find some use of you two to help better serve us." She says with a smirk on her face as she glazed up & down at Killua.

  
"Tsk, we will never serve you damn Ants!" Killua proclaimed.

  
"Well that really all depends on whether or not you can succeed in landing a hit on me." Placing her hands on her waist.

  
"You may begin." She says with such an evil smile on her face.

  
"Tsk, don't underestimate us humans you damn Ant!" Killua began jumping all over the place. Jumping from one tree to another, hoping to confuse the enemy. Kinda similar to what he did against the Troupe member, Phinks, back in Yorknew.

"Ohh? You're quite the talented one. I can hardly tell where you're currently at."

 _"Not true. I can sense exactly where you're hiding among the trees."_ She stood her ground with her arms crossed once again. Pretending she was having a difficult time locating Killua's exact location.

  
_"I got only one shot at this. If I fail in landing a hit, it's all over."_ Killua picked up the speed. Jumping from all around the trees & even at times from behind the Ant & back up the trees. Doing all he can to try & throw off the Ants guard.

  
_"Hmm, his speed has picked up. Hehe, he'll definitely be of some use for us."_ Closing her eyes & acting like she couldn't sensed his location.

"Only 30 seconds left. I sure hope you make your move before time…" Pitou sensed something coming for her from behind & immediately turned around, prepared to grab hold of whatever was coming her way.

  
"Got you...huh?" She was prepared to grab hold of what she thought was going to be the rare human but instead was a tiny object being thrown at her

  
"You really believe such a tiny obj...AHH!!!" The tiny object she had grabbed had shocked her entire body.

  
_"Tsk, this must be his Nen ability. Not only is this object heavy but it's also infused with electricity."_ She dropped the object & tried to move but was having a tough time doing so.

  
_"Tsk, my body. It...it won't move."_ She was left standing with her body being slightly paralyzed.

  
_"Good. That should keep her body stunned long enough for me to swoop in & land a hit."_

Killua jumped down from the trees & used the rhythm echo technique to circled around the stun enemy.

__

_"I might have underestimated this one. He may not be as strong as me or that friend of his, but he is certainly a clever one. Not to mention he also possesses a unique Nen ability."_ The electricity surrounding her body was beginning to fade away.

  
_"Ten seconds left. It's all or nothing now."_ Killua charged up his body with his aura & leaped towards the Ant from behind with his claw like hands. Not just to land a hit, but in hopes to kill the Ant.

  
Just as it looked like Killua was going to succeed in killing a Royal Guard, she was just barely able to slightly move out of the way of his incoming attack.

  
_"B-Baka! There's no way she could...ugh!"_ Killua had missed his shot. Pitou just barely moved out the way & chopped him on the back of his neck before he hit the wet ground, rendering him unconscious.

  
"Whoa, that was a close one." She looked down on Killua. "I definitely need to keep my guard up around these rare humans. Even if they aren't as strong as I am, I still shouldn't underestimate them for one second." Once she was able to move a little better she reached down & placed Killua over her shoulder.

  
"Killua, I believe your friend called you? You might have failed in landing a hit on me but you did succeed in entertaining me." She walked towards Gon. "Sorry to say this but I did say you both would have to come back with me if you failed." She placed Gon over her other shoulder & now both Hunters were in her grasp.

  
"Well, I suppose it's time to go home nyow." She says with a beatific look as she dashed towards back to the nest with her new toys you could say & along the way saw Colt flying towards her.

  
She stopped running as Colt could see her holding two humans & also saw a corpse without its head lying on the ground.

  
"Neferpitou-dono!" He landed & kneeled before her.

  
"Oh? You need something?"

  
"Yes. I came out to see if you would need any assistance but it appears I was wrong it seems."

  
_"Huh? It's them!"_ Colt looked up & recognized the rare humans Pitou was holding.

  
"You know these two?" She noticed the shocked look on his face.

  
"Y-Yes. Those two are the ones who fought Rammot before.

  
"I see. So these little ones are responsible for awakening his Nen pores. Hmm, I suppose we should be grateful to these two then since because of them, we were able to figure out how to use Rammot to awaken the other soldiers Nen."

  
_"I wonder what else these humans are capable of doing?"_ In her mind she is smiling mischievous but in the real time maintains her typical smile.

  
"Neferpitou-dono. If I may, I'll be happy to take those two off your hands & have them prepared immediately for the Queen to eat."

  
"Oh that won't be necessary. I have plans for these two. However you may take that one over there." She pointed towards Kite.

  
"I have no need for that one. Have it fed to the Queen."

  
"Yes, it shall be done." She immediately raced back to the nest.

_"I have to quickly sedate these two before they wake up."_

  
After reaching the nest she immediately called out to a soldier ant.

  
"You there. Tell Peggy I required his assistance & to meet me in my laboratory." The soldier ant nodded yes & went off to find Peggy as she walked in her special laboratory room she made & placed the unconscious Hunters onto two separate lab tables. She glazed upon the two as she rubbed her hand across Killua's hair.

  
_"Hard to believe that someone so young could be so strong. Hmm, not to mention so cute."_ Her hand was now rubbing his face & then she looked towards Gon.

  
_"Your friend also showed such promise as well."_ Gazing down on Gon & remembering back when he was charging up his aura but before he could do anything, Killua had already knocked him out cold.

  
"It would of been fun to see what your friend could do but I suppose that doesn't matter nyow. You're both here & that's all that matters."

  
Suddenly Peggy came in, carrying a couple of books with him.

  
"Miss Neferpitou-dono. You require my assistance?" He asks.

  
"Just refer to me as Pitou. Anyways yes, I do require your help with something. You see these two humans?"

  
"Yes, Pitou."

  
'These are the same rare humans who awaken Rammots Nen. I plan to have some fun with these two by using them for research purposes, but for nyow I think I would prefer to focus on just one of them at a time. So I'll need for you to take the white hair child & keep him sedated & isolation somewhere private. Also tell all the others, especially Rammot, that they are not to lay a finger on him. Otherwise?"

  
I'll kill them. Without hesitation." She informs Peggy with a devious expression across her face.

  
"Y-Yes. Pitou-dono. I shall do as you commend." Peggy, voice shaking, calls for two other Ants to come in & carry Killua away. The Ants came in & held Killua. Both of them were drooling at the sight of such a delicious, helpless rare human but gulped when they saw Pitou staring right at them.

  
"Is there going to be a problem?" She asks the two Ants who shocked their heads.

  
"Good. Nyow, take him away." The two Ants were about to leave with Killua until Peggy told them to wait.

  
"Pitou. If you don't mind me asking?"

  
"Yes?" She gazed down & brushed her hand across Gon's forehead as Peggy spoked.

  
"Why aren't we having these rare humans fed to the Queen? Surely these two would make tremendous meals for the Queen & perhaps even pick up the pacing of the King's birth." He questions Pitou on why the rare humans weren't already being fed to the Queen.

  
"Hmm, that is true. However, I would like to perform some experiments with these two, starting with this one." She brushes the back of her hand across Gon's face.

  
"So for nyow, keep the white hair child in isolation until I am ready for him. Okay? Oh & here." She tossed Peggy a needle. "Inject him with that once you have him kept somewhere private. It'll keep him unconscious. Based on the information Colt found out, that one is apparently immune to poison. So I prepared a special kind of drug infused with my aura just in case we ever ran into a similar problem in the possible future." She looks back at Killua & is quite pleased to know that he won't be waking up anytime soon.

  
"Oh, that's good to hear. Okay, I will have him quarantined & injected with the drug immediately."

  
"Good. Nyow go! I would like to get to work as soon as possible on this one before he awakens." Peggy nodded & left with the two soldier Ants right away with Killua, leaving Pitou all alone with Gon.

  
"Hmm, I could inject him with the same drug, but what fun would that be to mess around with one that is unconscious?" Smiling mischievously as she looked into her cabinet & pulled out a different kind of needle. Setting it aside to be used for later.

_"I believe it'll be fun more to see his reaction when he comes to & sees where he's currently being held."_ She begins first by tying Gon to the lab table & removing his shoes.

  
"Won't be needing those anymore." Tossing the shoes away & holding onto Gon's right leg.

  
"Ohh, what cute little feet you have there." She plays around with his foot by licking his soles & sucking on each of his toes. Savoring the taste of his delicious toes in her mouth.

  
"Hmm, such tasty feet. You're so lucky I don't just eat you up right here & nyow." She finishes tying up his feet to the lab table & proceeds to do the same to his hands.

  
"There we go. Just one more and...done." Gon was now completely bound down.

  
"Nyow, what to do with him first?" She scratches the back of her head, leaning down & glazing at a helpless Gon.

  
"Oh wait!! Silly me, I almost forgot." Turning around & checking through the cabinet once again until she found what she was looking for.

  
"I came across some interesting books among Peggy's collection & one of them caught my attention." She was holding onto a book & scrolling through the pages while standing next Gon.

  
"It was definitely an interesting book to say the least." She continues speaking. Acting like Gon could hear what she was saying despite him being unconscious.

  
"It contained so many pictures & ideas on what you humans like to do to one another & I figure it would be fun to try out some of these things with a human myself one day." She mused to herself. Wondering what to do to him first.

  
"Apparently it's called a sex book guide?" Looking down on Gon & then suddenly her expression changed.

  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" She turned around & grabbed the needle she had set aside. _"I still gotta inject him with this."_ Injecting the needle into his right arm as she held it & removing it when the blue liquid drug substance had been injected inside him.

 _"It won't keep him unconscious but it will make his body immobile."_ She smiles because Gon was truly defenseless now.

"Good." She places her hand on his stomach.

  
"Nyow he is truly unable to do a thing even if, no, when he awakens from his slumber." She tore his shirt right down the middle, tearing it up, & ripping it off of him completely. Now he was bound without a shirt or shoes on & was now left with only his green pants & belt on.

  
"Ooh, that's a nice body you have." She smirks & marvels at the site of the half naked boy lying before her as she brushes her hand across his chest & stomach. "Your body is far better looking than that other human Zazan captured the other day." She thinks back to the rare human who's brain she had to mess around with to learn more information about Nen.

  
"He is such a cute & hmm, tasty human."

Pitou was really enjoying the sight of Gon's helpless body. Circling her finger around his belly button & leaning in to plant a tiny kiss on it.

  
"Oh, I just know I'm going to have a ton of fun trying out all these fun ideas to you."

  
Next up was his pants.

  
She pulled down his pants, untying his feet real quick & tying them back up immediately but not before she got another go at sucking his feet, this time his left foot.

  
"Hmm...hmm...ahh, so tasty." Licking his foots soles, sucking his big toe & gently biting it.

  
"I wonder what the rest of him will taste like?" She was prepared now to remove the final clothing remaining on him. His boxers which, you guess it, were green & white.

_"How cute."_ She chuckles at the sight of Gon wearing such adorable boxers & places the palm of her hand on his private area.

  
"Huh, what is this?" She rubs her hand over his private area. "This feels so...strange." She pokes at what was hiding inside his boxers with her finger. Wondering what it was hiding within them.

  
_"Only one way to find out."_ Placing both of her hands on his boxers & tearing it off of him like a Christmas present with her claws & was in awe at what she saw.

 _"Whoa, what is this?"_ She leans in curiously with a finger on her lip as she pokes at Gon's exposed dick.

"Oh, I see nyow. I saw something like this in that book. I believed it's what you humans call, a penis? Or was it called a dick? Hmm…" She thinks to herself for a bit as she grasps a hold of his dick & gently squeezes it softly.

  
'Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. Point is I have you all to myself." She looks through her book, scrolling through the pages in hopes in finding something that would look like a lot of fun to do to him.

  
"So many options to choose from. Oh, what should try out first?" After scrolling through numerous pages, she found something she liked to try out first.

  
"A dildo? What does that do?" She reads some more, holding the book in one hand while she has the other hand stroking his dick.

  
"So you stick it inside them? That's Interesting." Curious now on why exactly humans liked shoving things inside one another, she finally decided on what her Hatsu, Nen ability, would be now.

  
Since Pitou was a specialist, the possibilities were endless on what she could come up with & she had decided that she would like to conjurer up sex objects listed in the sex book she came across & with it having over 50+ pages worth of material to choose from? The materials she could materialize & make real from it was insane.

  
"Okay, it's decided then." She stood perfectly still, concentrating & mustering up her aura until she was able to conjure up what ended up manifesting into a disturbing & creepy doll like figure that floated above Gon's unconscious body.

"Good. That's perfect." Pitou would name the puppet Annabelle Blythe & its main primary function would be to conjure up materials & objects listed in the sex book guide & only stuff listed in it.

  
"Okay, Annabelle Blythe. First thing I would like for you to materialize is this fun little item." She holds up the book high for the doll to see, pointing at the image in the book that showed a picture of a dildo.

  
The puppet nodded. Raising its hands towards the page as it glowed in aura resembling Pitou's purple aura. In just a matter of seconds it materialized & brought to life a dildo that would pop out of the page & land on the floor.

  
"It is done." The puppet says it in such sinister tone as it disappears in thin air when Pitou snaps her fingers & she bends down to pick up the dildo off of the floor.

  
"Nice, very nice indeed." She inspects the dildo she held in her hands & wonders on what Gon's reaction was going to be when she shoves it inside him, but before she begins the fun, she turns around & pulls out a bottle of lube from the cabinet.

  
_"The book said to lube up the dildo? Don't really get wh-ohh, I see nyow."_ Holding the dildo in one hand as she dumps some of the lube substance over the dildo. "It's so it can slide inside him much easier. Hmm, nyow I understand." Pitou now had a slippery dildo in her hand & was just about to shove it inside Gon when she stopped & placed the dildo to the side next to him.

  
_"I suppose I should also rub some of the lube on him as well."_ She pours what's left of the lube onto her hand & rubs it over his butthole. Making sure to cover as much lube as she could all over his butthole & even at point shivers a finger inside him.

  
"H-Hmm...hmm..." Gon suddenly began moaning in his unconsciousness when she barely shoved her finger inside him.

  
_"Oh wow, that sounded amazing!_ " Eyes widen as she smiles when she hears Gon making noises she's never heard before & wanted to hear more of those sounds from him.

  
_"If that's the kind of sound he makes from just having a finger shoved inside him for a few seconds, then I wonder what other kind of sounds he'll make when I shove this whole thing inside him."_ She looks at the lube covered dildo she placed next to him. Grabbing ahold of it & was now ready to start the fun.

  
"Here we go." She positions herself. Leaning in between Gon's legs & just shoves the dildo, not even going slow with it either, really hard in Gon.

  
"Ahh!!!" Gon woke up screaming in pain. "W-What the..?" His eyes widen when he barely manages to lift up his head & makes eye contact with Pitou, the same Ant that he saw take Kite's arm.

  
"Y-You….ahh!!!" His eyes at first are full of anger but that quickly changes when the dildo is shoved deeper inside him.

  
"Oh, those sounds you make are so amazing, I love it!" She smiles wide, leaning in closer between Gon's legs. shoving the dildo a little more inside him which causes Gon to scream even louder.

  
"Ahh...s-stop this...ooh! Wh-What's going….hmm." He tries to move with all his might but finds little success in doing so. All he could really move well was his head but that was all.

  
"Where am I? What are you...hmm...d-doing to...ahh..ohh!" Gon's face was crimson red whenever he moaned & he hated himself for making these moaning sounds because it reminded him of someone else.

  
"D-Damn. Now I sound like Hisoka. Tsk, just even more reason to kill….A-AHH!" Gon's train of thought is interrupted when Pitou shoves the dildo almost completely inside him.

  
"Oh my, I never would imagine you humans could make the most pleasant sounds." She says so casually while Gon lifts up his head & glares at her with such hatred in his eyes.

  
"I-I'M GOING TO..HMM...K-KILL YOU….AHH!" Gon's facial expression might have had a look of anger but at the same time he could not help himself but to moan whenever Pitou would shove the dildo in & out him repeatedly.

  
**This would continue for only 5 more minutes but to Gon it must have felt much longer than that.**

  
"Hah… ah...ahh...hmm...stop thi…a-ahh!" He was a moaning mess.

  
"Hmm, okay. I believe that's enough of this toy." She gently pulls the dildo out of the moaning boy. "Nyow let's see what else we can do for fun." She smirks at the thought of trying out more things to her prey.

  
After the dildo was pulled out of him he tried catching his breath & kept on thinking on why any of this was happening to him. How did he even get here? Why was he naked? Was Kite okay? Where was Killua? So many questions were coursing through his mind which would lead to his brain frying & blowing out steam from his ears.

  
Suddenly he would pass out from thinking too much.

"Oh? Is he out?" Pitou, whose back was turned & looking through the pages of her book, turned her head around slightly & saw Gon out cold.

  
"Ooh, I really wanted to try out more things with him." She was disappointed to see her new toy was unconscious once more.

"Sigh, I suppose I'll allow him to sleep for...KNOCK!"

  
"Ugh, come in!" She shouted.

  
"Miss Pitou..?" The Ant Soldier, Colt had entered her laboratory & stopped to speak when he saw the rare human. What he saw was a naked child completely bound down with some strange liquid of some kind between his legs & seeing some of the same liquid on a stick or something that looked like a stick to him.

  
"Oh, don't mind him. I got him under my control." Her arms crossed, proud of the fact she had the rare human in her complete control.

  
"Well, I was wondering if it was time now to have the rare human prepped so they could be fed to the Queen immediately." He asks while kneeling before his superior.

  
"No, that won't be necessary nyow."

  
"W-What?" He was shocked to hear her say no.

  
"You heard me, nyow go!" She demands.

  
"But Pitou-dono! Those rare human bodies are flowing with such tremendous aura. Surely it would be in our best interest to have them fed to the Queen immediately so that when the King…" Colt then found himself being smacked in the face with Pitou's tail. Sending him flying out the door & out of Pitou's laboratory.

  
"Please do not question me on this matter again. Otherwise next time, I'll kill." Her hands on her hips as she stands at the entrance door to her lab.

  
"U-Understood, Pitou-dono." He looks up at his superior.

  
"Good. Nyow, go & tell the rest of the squadron leaders to focus on gathering up as many humans as they can & have them fed to the Queen immediately. As for the rare humans? I've decided to keep the two rare humans I captured around a little longer but for any other rare human you & the squadron leaders come across? They are to be prepped & fed to the Queen right away. Is that understood?" She asks Colt.

  
"Yes, Pitou-dono. I shall go tell them right away." He gets up from the floor & walks away as Pitou walks back into her laboratory. Closing the door shut.

  
"Nyow then, what should I do to this boy next? That dildo was definitely a lot of fun but I wonder what else these humans like to do to one another that's just as fun as that?" She scrolls through the pages in her book with such a joyful expression as Gon's eyes begin to slightly open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each & everyone of you for reading my HxH fanction story. If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> My Discord username: @Immortal Warrior#5501


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Uhh...wh-what happened? I had the strangest dream I was…"_** Gon's eyes widened when he realized he wasn't dreaming. This was all real as he gazed up and saw Pitou, the Ant who took Kite's arm, just casually flipping through some pages in a book while he laid there, completely in the nude.

  
_"D-Damn. If only I could...uhh….m-move just an inch."_ Despite knowing Gon had awoken from his slumber and was struggling to get up from the table he was bound to, Pitou simply ignored him. She knew it was futile. The drug serum in his system would last for at least 24 hours. However, she was still surprised to see that this tiny rare human was still able to move, even if for a little bit, despite being injected with a drug she made specifically to render one completely immobilized.

  
_"Impressive. This one might be more special than I thought._ ” she pondered as she flipped though her sex book, towering over a defenseless Gon as he stared at her with such hatred in his eyes.

  
**_"Oh? Is something wrong?"_** She asked so calmly.

  
**_"Is something wrong!? What kind of stupid question is that!? You..tsk."_** He thinks back on that fateful sight of Kite losing his arm which would trigger him into charging up and preparing to attack her, but before he could do anything he was knocked out, most likely by Killua, and now here he was, bound and butt naked before that same Ant who was looking down on him with a sinister look on her face.

  
**_"YOU! AHH!!!"_** Gon struggled with all his might to move and hopefully be able to land a hit to this damn ant for what he had seen it do to his friend, his mentor, someone who was like family to him.

  
**_"I won't...ugh...let you get away with-AHH!"_ **

  
**_"Nyow that's enough." Grasping a tight hold of his dick._ **

  
**_"D-Damn you-OWW!!"_ **

  
**_"If you can't calm down then I'm afraid I'll have to tear off your...hmm, what's it called again?"_** She thinks to herself for a moment as Gon grinds his teeth, still looking at her with such hate in his eyes despite the potential danger of his wiener being torn off.

  
**_"Oh right, the dick. Yes, that's right. I'll tear off your dick if you can't bring yourself to calm down. From what I've read, the dick is a very special body part to you humans so I would recommend that you stop yelling."_** He continues grinding his teeth, but doesn't say a word.

  
**_"Good boy."_ **she spoke, letting go of his dick and brushing her hand across his hair.

  
_"I swear I'm gonna kill this ant."_ He loathed her, not only did she take Kite's arm but-

  
_**"W-Wait! Where's my friends!?"**_ He glared at her. " ** _If you harmed th-AHHH! OW! OWW! A-AHH!"_ **She tightens her grip on his dick once more.

  
**_"I thought I told you to remain calm."_** A fuming Pitou says as her prey screams in agony from her tight grip.

  
_**"Nyow, if I hear one more outburst out of you, I swear I will not hesitate to rip your dick clean off. Which, I imagine, would hurt quite a lot."**_ She says with a sinister look as he continues screaming in pain.

  
**_"As for what became of your friends? Well, I did have to dish out a little punishment upon your little pal, Killua, for attempting to escape,"_ **

  
_"What!? Killua was captured too?"_

  
**_"But besides a small chop to the back of the neck, he's fine. As for where he is? He is here. I just had him sedated & kept in isolation for the time being until I figure out what to do with him."_** She assures him.

  
**_"However,"_ **Releasing her hold on his dick, she stood beside him with her arms crossed, looking down on him as the poor boy groaned from having his dick squeezed so much.

  
**_"Oww! My dick. It hurts so much."_ **He whimpers.

  
**_"Your other friend was not quite as lucky."_** His eyes widened as his attention was fully on Pitou who stood motionless next to his side as she would utter three words that would shatter Gon's whole world.

  
_**"He is dead."**_ She says seriously.

  
At those words he froze, desperately trying to digest what he had heard.

  
" ** _D-Dead? Did..did you say Kite was…"_ **He finally speaks, eyes flooding with tears.

  
**_"Yes Gon, he is dead."_ **

  
**_"Liar! That's...thats not true!"_** He shouts, throwing Pitou off. She didn't expect to hear him shout.

  
**_"Sorry kid, but it's the truth."_ **

  
**_"NO! IT ISN'T TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!"_** Gon was a crying mess as he struggled and threw a big fit while he was still bound down.

  
**_"Kite, he would...he would never lose to someone like-"_ **

  
**_"Calm down!"_** She cuts him off.

  
**_"IT ISN'T TRUE! IT'S …it just can't be true. It just can't be."_** He trails off, sounding like a sad boy.

  
_"His emotions are all over the place"_ She thought, watching as the boy’s face shifted between the overwhelming emotions.

  
**_"Gon you need to calm-SMACK!"_** Gon freed one of his hands and abruptly brought it to the side of Pitou’s face, sending her flying back a few feet and landing on her back.

  
Gon tore off the remaining rope tying him down and stood up. However, upon standing he found it difficult to stay upright, just like in the Hunter Exam when he was shot with a poison dart.

  
_"S-Shit. This isn't good."_ He gazes over at Pitou who was down for the count, or so he thought. He really wanted to kill her right then and there, but he knew he wasn't in any condition to fight. He limped towards the exit in an attempt to escape and hopefully find where his friends were being kept, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the Ant slowly rising back to her feet.

  
_"Ouch, that actually hurt a little."_ Pitou thought, brushing her hand across her bruised face. She looked up and noticed Gon heading towards the door. _"Impossible. He shouldn't be able to move at all._ " She quickly got back on her feet, not feeling all that affected by Gon's punch.

  
As Gon grasped hold of the door knob and began opening it, he couldn't help but stop to think back on those words she had said to him.

  
**"He is dead."**

  
**_"No. No, I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it."_** He shakes his head in denial & closes the door. He got into a fighting stance & began charging up his Jajanken. He tries to charge at the ant, but only manages a feeble wobble.

  
**_"First comes Rock..paper...ro-"_** Before he could finish charging up, she had sprinted towards him in the blink of an eye and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back towards the wall and rendering him stuck against it.

  
_**"It's futile trying to oppose me, Gon."**_ She spoke, walking towards him casually as he watched helplessly.

  
**_"You can't beat me."_ **

  
She grabs him by the throat and tosses him across the room, causing him to land hard on his stomach.

  
**_"I will say I am impressed with your ability to even stand considering the serum I injected you with was made specifically to render you completely immobile._** " She says, walking towards him with her hands behind her back as Gon desperately tries to get back up, failing and falling back down on his stomach.

  
**_"D-Dammit!"_** He cries out, just barely able to look up to see Pitou towering over him with a sadistic smile on her face.

  
**_"Nyow, come here."_** She leans down & lifts him from the ground, cradling him in her arms like he was a baby.

  
_"Ohh, how precious."_ She thought, looking down at the boy. His eyes were closed, not wanting to look at her as he cried in frustration from being carried to the back end of the room. She places him down softly onto the floor, grabs his hands, and ties them to a board attached to the wall.

  
She looked down at him as he began to cry, dismayed by his failed escape attempt and terrified of the Ants plans for him.

[https://iris.paheal.net/_images/2482b895263cf5da79257fec1d962578/3665606 - Gon_Freecs Hunter_x_Hunter.png - Gon_Freecs Hunter_x_Hunter.png](https://iris.paheal.net/_images/2482b895263cf5da79257fec1d962578/3665606%20-%20Gon_Freecs%20Hunter_x_Hunter.png%20-%20Gon_Freecs%20Hunter_x_Hunter.png)  
_"He looks so cute tied up like this."_ She licks her lips, taking in the sight of just how good Gon looked tied up. Meanwhile, Gon just looks down, tears flowing down his cheeks.

  
**_"I'm so sorry, Kite. Killua. I...I wasn't strong enough to save you both."_ **He mutters to himself and lifts his head up to look her in the eye.

  
He shakes his head & stops his crying as he tries to muster up whatever strength he had left in his body to rise up, but it proves it be futile when she presses her foot down hard on his stomach, forcing him back down with ease.

  
He lets out a small wail, which puts a smile on her face.

  
**_"It's pointless trying to oppose me."_ **She bends down on one knee, gets between his legs, and gently grabs him by the chin. She looks him in the eye and tells him that he belongs to them now.

  
_**"You have no chance in escaping this place, so it would be in your best interest to simply comply with my demands and perhaps, if you behave like a good boy, I'll think about allowing you and your friend Killua to live and not be fed to the Queen."**_ He closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, saying nothing to her.

  
**_"I'll take your silence as your way of saying you've accepted the way things are. If so, that's good, because nyow we can get back to the fun stuff."_** With a sardonic look on her face, she gazes down between his legs, tightens her hand around his dick, and begins to stroke it slowly.

  
_**"Hm...hmm...hmm….ahh~** _He hated himself for moaning but he couldn't help it. Never before has he been touched like this and wished it was Killua doing this to him instead.

  
**_"Lovely. Nyow that's the sound I wanted to hear._** " She whispers into his ear as he whimpers.

  
_"Not exactly sure what you humans call this type of noise, but It sounds delightful to my ears."_

  
_**"H-Hmmm….mmmm…ahhh please...please st-op, ahh.**_ " She ignores his pleads, picking up the pace & stroking him faster.

  
**_"P-Please stop! I-I'm about to...ah..AHH!"_** She looks down and sees some kind type of liquid pouring from his dick and covering her hand.

  
**_"Oh? What is this nyow?"_ **She removes her hold around his dick & licks her finger covered with his cum.

  
**_"Wow. Amazing. This white stuff tastes pretty good."_ **She finished licking the substance off her fingers. Gon lowers his head, ashamed of himself for cumming from the Ants' ministrations.

  
_"Damn. I can't believe I actually ended up cumming to this monster."_ He tilts his head up and is disgusted at the sight of this damn Ant licking her fingers covered with his cum & smiling about it.

  
**_"Tsk, I hate you. I really...tsk. I swear."_** He began tearing up once more.

 ** _"I'll find some way to pay you back for all you done to me & my friends."_** She notices him glaring towards her with hatred, but that didn't matter to her. She was most interested in tasting more of that strange substance he leaked out.

  
_"I've gotta taste more of that stuff."_ She bent another knee, settling on her stomach between his legs. He watched her with a worried expression, knowing what she was about to do and feeling helpless to stop her.

  
_**"P-Please no….ahh!"**_ It was too late. Her mouth had already engulfed his whole dick into her mouth.

  
_"Hmm, this is amazing. Who would have thought these human cocks were so tasty."_

**_'A-Ah….ahh… ohh…"_** His head leaned back against the wall as he struggled to move, not wanting to give up no matter pointless it seemed.

  
_"I...I can't believe...ooh….how good this feels. But..why? Why….hmm...does it feel good having my pee-pee sucked & licked?"_ She continued sucking his hard cock. Making sure to lick every inch of it and savoring the taste of his cum in her mouth.

  
" _ **This is such a delicious substance you humans produce from your cocks.**_ " She stood up from the floor, towering over him and licking the remains of his cum with her lips as she looked down on Gon who had a pained expression on his face.

  
_**"You won't get away with this. When people find out about what's been happening in this country, the Hunter Association will come & kill you all."**_ He cried out.

  
_**"Oh you poor naive boy."** _She shook her head & chuckled. _**"Do you really believe anyone is coming to save you & your friend?"**_ Her question startled him.

  
**_"A few days ago, some of the Squadron Leaders captured & brought back a rare human."_** She spoke as she began untying his bonds from the board. His arms fell to his side.

  
_**"He thought he had managed to conceal his presence, but to someone as gifted as me? It was child's play to locate his exact location."**_ She reached down & placed Gon over her shoulder, walking back towards the laboratory table and slamming him on it, face down.

  
_"D-Damn. Does she have to be so rough?"_

  
" ** _After messing around with his brain,"_** His eyes widened. _"H-His brain?"_

  
**_"I was able to learn valuable information regarding about Nen and how it functions."_** She held her hand on his buttcheek and squeezed it with her claws.

  
_**"Ahh!"**_ He cried out.

  
**_"I also learned about how Hunters were investigating this country after hearing reports of mysterious creatures popping up and were checking to see if the rumors were true or not."_ **

  
**_"Ahh!! S-Stop that! Please...i-it hurts!"_** He continues to plead with her but his pleas fall off deaf ears. It only made her smile and encouraged her to dig her claws deeper into him.

  
**_"Once I finally learned about all of that, I made sure to have all of you Hunters exterminated before any of you could get the word out about the events that have transpired here."_ **

  
He continued to cry out as her claws continued to sink even deeper into his tiny little ass.

  
_"Ouch! This hurts so much."_ he thought as he turned his head back & glared at her. **_"I swear, I'll get you for-ouch!"_**

  
She slapped his ass with her hand while still sinking her claws into him with her other hand.

  
" _ **That's enough. You're in no position to be talking back. Besides, didn't you hear what I just said? All of your fellow Hunters have been killed & fed to our Queen, which means, no one is coming to save you or your friend."** _He grinded his teeth and tried to move but because of the serum injected in him, and her grip on his ass, it proved to be impossible to escape from her.

  
**_"Tell me, what do you plan to do with me? If you were planning to feed me and Killua to your Queen, then you would have done it already. So tell me, what purpose do you have with keeping me and Killua alive?"_ **He questioned Pitou. Wasn't the goal of the Ants to feed as many humans to the Queen?

  
**_"Why haven't you and your friend been fed the Queen? Well, the answer is actually quite simple."_ **She purred, removing her claws from his sensitive butt.

  
**_"O-Ouch!"_ **

  
**_"After squaring off with your friends, I decided I wanted to try out some experiments with you and your friend, Killua. And I must say,"_** She continued as she rubbed her hand across his back, **_"I've been enjoying my time with you. I never would have guessed you humans could make the most pleasant noises, not to mention produce such a delicious white substance. I wonder what it's called?"_** She turned him onto his back and tied him down.

_"Hmm, so good. I've gotta know what this is called."_ She strokes his dick some more before looking around for her book, finding it on the ground.

  
Upon locating the book she began scrolling through the pages in hopes of finding information about the white substance Gon's dick had leaked. 

  
_**"Nyow let's see..."** _

  
Gon glowers at her as she looks through her book. _"Tsk, this monster liked my cum? Damn, now she's probably gonna try to make me come again."_ Still not one to quit, he continued to struggle to get up, but it once again proved to be futile. 

  
**_"Just give up already.”_ **Pitou scolded, **_“Can't you see how pointless it is? The serum is still in effect. Not to mention the fact your body still hasn't recovered from my attack from earlier. Face the facts kid, you're mine nyow. Including your little pal."_**

  
She grabbed a hold of his dick and stroked it as he watched on terrified. Before long, his young cock would come once again.

<https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76739937#big_1>

**_"N-Not again. Dammit. Please st-"_ **

  
**_"Quit your whining already.”_** Pitou snapped, **_“If you want me to stop then perhaps you can start by telling me what this delicious substance is producing from your dick."_**

  
**_"Its called cum you stupid-AHHH!"_ **Gon yelled back before being cut off as Pitou tightened her grip around his dick..

  
**_"Cum?"_ **

  
She scrolled through the pages in her book until eventually coming across a page describing what cum meant.

  
**_*Cum*_ **

**_A sticky love juice created in a guy's balls and released through his penis when he becomes sexually aroused._ **

  
**_A creamy white fluid which has been scientifically proven to improve a woman's complexion and also promotes rapid weight loss, but only if taken daily._ **

  
**_The semen that comes out of a guy's penis enters your vagina while having sex so that you can become pregnant._ **

  
_**"Pregnant?"** _That last word caught her attention. She scrolled through her book to find out what pregnant meant. Meanwhile, Gon was confused on why she looked so curious on what pregnant meant.

  
_**"Let's see nyow, ahh. Here we go."** _

  
_***Pregnant*** _

  
_**When a guy fills a girl up with his semen and a new life is created.** _

  
_**What occurs after a guy fills a pussy up with his cum and it swims into her eggs to create a new life** _

  
_**Occurs when a girl has her pussy filled up with cum** _

  
_"Interesting..."_ She glances down at Gon with a smirk across her face. _**"Yes, very interesting indeed."**_

  
_**"Nyow I think I finally found a purpose for you."** _

  
_**"W-What? What do you mean by purpose?**_ " He questioned her, but she ignored him as she left for the door. Gon lifted his head and yelled out, asking what exactly she meant by that.

  
_**"Peggy!"**_ She called out and waited for him to appear before her.

  
**_"Yes, Pitou-sama?"_ **

  
**_"I want you to tell the soldiers that while they're out gathering up humans to also make sure to look through the houses and find me a comfortable bed._** " She ordered.

  
_**"A bed?"**_ He was baffled.

  
**_"Yes, is there a problem?"_ **

  
**_"N-No, I was just curious as to why you would request the soldiers look for such a thing."_ **

  
**_"Well you see, I discovered something very intriguing in this book."_ **She spoke as she handed Peggy her book. " ** _If you turn your attention to page 69, it describes something that I could do to these rare humans."_**

  
He scrolled through the pages and read what was on page 69 with a raised eyebrow, wondering why it was important. 

  
_**"Pardon me for asking Pitou-sama, but why exactly is this whole pregnancy thing important to you?"**_ He asked, confused.

  
**_"Before I answer that, let me ask you a question. Do you believe that the soldiers we have are strong?"_ **

  
**_"Hmm... now that you bring it up, aside from a few of the Squadron Leaders, not many of our soldiers are that strong."_ **

  
**_"You see, that's what I thought. Soon my fellow Royal Guard siblings will be born, including the King, and it would be in our best interest to have strong soldiers worthy in serving our King."_ **

  
She opened the door and pointed at the rare human bound down on the laboratory table.

  
**_"You see that cute rare human? His name is Gon."_** Peggy looked in the room and saw Gon struggling and trying so hard to get up.

  
" _ **That rare human, along with his silver haired friend, will help us produce strong soldiers."**_

  
_**"Produce? Wait!"** _He suddenly realized why she showed him that book, especially that specific page.

  
_**"You finally figured it out? These rare humans have tremendous potential & strength and if they were to mate with someone strong, like me for example, and pass on their sperm to a female? Then the female would most definitely give birth to strong & powerful offsprings.** _

  
_**"I see, but are you sure it will work?"** _

  
_**"Absolutely. But I require a soft bed before I attempt to mate with them."** _

  
_**"Yes, Pitou-sama, understood. It shall be done.**_ " He left to inform the Squadron Leaders of her request before they set off to begin their daily hunting.

  
**_"Nyow then,"_** she spoke, opening the door and peaking inside the room, watching Gon continue struggling to break free from his bonds despite knowing how pointless it was.

  
_"Yes, you're gonna to be of great use in helping me to produce stronger soldiers. You and your friend, Killua."_

  
She continued into the room and closed the door behind her. She would use the time until the Squadron Leaders returned with a bed to do more things to this child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each & everyone of you for reading my HxH fanction story. If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists, 🎲 Role-Players, and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> My Discord username: @Immortal Warrior#5501


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh!! Dammit!" Pitou walked back into the room and could hear and see Gon still desperately struggling. She closed the door behind her shut, and casually walked towards where he was being kept bound with her hands behind her back.

"Still struggling I see." She looked down at him, arms crossed, as he looked up and seethed.

"When is it gonna sink in that head of yours?” She licked her lips and smiled at him, looking upon him as if he were no more than a mouse. “There is no hope for you here. Your leader is dead. Your companion has been captured and sedated, and your fellow Hunters have all been terminated. Not a single one could communicate with the outside world. No one knows you’re here, and no one here cares." She bared her fangs. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she imagined the countless fascinating things she could do with this virile specimen.

Gon stopped struggling and saw Pitou reaching for something in her pocket.

"W-What are you gonna do with that? What did you mean earlier when you said you found a purpose for me?" He shouted as he saw Pitou holding onto a needle in her hand.

"You really wanna know, human? Well fine, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. You see Gon,” A chill went up his spine at the disgusting familiarity with which she spoke to him. “I've come to learn something quite fascinating in a book of mine about how you humans reproduce."

"Reproduce? What does that have to do with me?" He was confused, he knew very little about things like that. Aunt Mito never told him about such things and most of his knowledge came from overhearing grown men speaking when they thought he wasn’t around.

"What I mean is that I plan to use you as a means to give birth to stronger soldiers to better serve the King when he is born." Upon hearing this, Gon's eyes widened in shock.

"WH-WHAT?! "He was horrified.

"N-No! No way! I'm not...ugh….having s..se.." He was too terrified to finish his sentence.

"Yes Gon. You and I are going to have sex and produce many offspring." Placing the palm of her hand over his dick.

"Time and time again, we shall breed until I feel you are no longer of any use to the King. And the same of course applies to your cute silver haired friend. He too will help to supply stronger soldiers for the colony." She smirked. “His body is too strong, it would be a waste to simply turn him into food.” She commented, more to herself than to Gon.

"N-No! You can't! You can't do this! I'm too young for sex!" Gon struggled to break loose from his bonds. He really didn't want his first time to be with the one who killed Kite. He had been saving himself for Killua so that he would be his first.

"Oh Gon, you think any of that matters to me?” She caressed his cheek in an almost motherly way, as if she were trying to scare away the nightmares that plagued him. Then she flexed her claws threatening. “Because it doesn't. Whether you like it or not, you and Killua will help supply the King more soldiers to serve him and the species." Growing tired of Gon's struggling, she injected the needle down hard into his abdomen.

"Ahhhhh!!!! A-Ahhh!!! Stop!!!! It hurts!! Ahhh!!!!" The pain was excruciating to the young child. Pitou definitely didn't hold back when she injected the needle into him.

"S-Stop! Please!!!" She ignored his cries.

"Hehe, you humans always seem to make the most lovely noises when experiencing pain." She boasted as the boy continued to scream in agony.

"D-Damn you-AHHH!!!" "W-What? Why do I...feel so...so sleepy? It must be from the needle." He thought to himself as his eyes finally began to slowly droop close.

"Shh, there there. Just close your eyes and count to seven. When you wake you'll be in heaven." She leaned in to whisper in his ear before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Dammit. Now she's taken my first kiss?" Before long Gon had fallen into a deep sleep. Last thing he sees is Pitou with a sinister look on her face.

"Sweet dreams little one." She brushed his cheek. Admiring how precious he looked when he's asleep and not causing a ruckus.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/738244108757499904/1596074964640.png>

"Such an adorable looking human. To think, I almost let it slip away. Good thing I made quick work of that friend of his. Otherwise he and his companion would have escaped my grasp." She continued admiring Gon's well built body, fondling her hand across his face before scrolling down his chest. "Such a fascinating specimen. I never would have imagined these humans would look so good without their clothing on."

Before she could slip her finger inside his butthole, a knock was heard.

"Ooh, come in!" She shouted, feeling a bit annoyed at having her fun being interrupted.

When she turned around she had expected to see Peggy or Colt but to her surprise an individual with an aura equal to her own had appeared before her.

"Hmm? Who are you?" What emerged from the shadows was a tall butterfly-humanoid Ant with a lanky frame, thistle purple skin, and short dark blond hair, covering up his forehead and ears.

"Forgive my intrusion my dear sister. I am Shaiapouf, one of the Queen's Royal Guards, but you may refer to me as Pouf."

"Ahh, I see. Well, welcome brother Pouf." Pouf walked towards the table and gazed down upon the naked human child lying before him.

"I've been told by the one called Peggy that you have been keeping two humans flowing with incredible aura in captivity. Care to explain why they haven't already been fed to the Queen?" He demanded.

"Hmm, because I thought of another way they could be of better use to us."

"How so?" He inquired as he stood beside her with his arms crossed and listened to what his fellow sibling had to say.

"Look, before long the King will be born and when that happens, don't you believe we need stronger soldiers to better serve him? Apart from me, you, and our other brother, all of the other soldiers are incredibly weak. Don't you think our King deserves better?" She asked.

"I suppose you do make a good point." Pouf contemplated. "The King should have the finest soldiers to serve under his command when he is born but that still doesn't explain why you're keeping such valuable meals away from the Queen. Surely you understand the Queen needs to devour powerful humans so the King can emerge with even greater power." He reminds his sister.

"I am aware," Pitou was visibly excited when she said this. "but in the long run it would be best to keep these two alive. You see, I've been doing some research and I've come to learn much about how these humans reproduce."

"Reproduce?" He was puzzled.

"Yep. That's right." She smiled. "You see, my plan is to mate with these boys so that I can produce soldiers of my own. Since we don't have to wait 9 months to give birth like the humans do, I can continuously keep mating with them and give birth to numerous soldiers in less than a week."

"Uh-huh, and exactly how many soldiers are we talking about?"

"Well I'm not too sure on that just yet but based on how many the Queen was able to produce, I'm confident I could give birth to double of what she was giving birth to since I'm much stronger than she is. And since I would be mating with a human flowing with incredible aura, even if I'm not able to put out a ton of soldiers like her, it won't matter. My children will still inherit my strength combined with the human child's strength and power."

"I see. So what you're saying is that if you were to mate with a human flowing with intense aura and give birth by mixing your genes with them, then when the soldiers do eventually hatch, they will be far superior to the Squadron Leaders?"

"That is correct. Which is why it's important we keep them alive since they are of better use to us in the long run."

"Hmm, well first we need to see how strong these soldiers you give birth to turn out to be. If they don't turn out not to be that Impressive then we should have them fed to the King immediately when he is born as a sign of our undying loyalty."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Either way, these boys will wind up helping out the King one way or the other."

"So when do you plan to mate with the humans?"

"Very soon. First I'm waiting for one of the Squadron Leaders to return with a bed since I want to feel comfortable when I mate with this boy." She looked back down on the sleeping child and rubbed her hand over his abdomen where she injected the needle.

"Doesn't this boy look wonderful? I know its hard to imagine something so fragile looking could be wielding amazing power but believe me, they're much stronger than they appear." She began to untie the unconscious boy from his bondages.

"It looks just like an ordinary human if you ask me. Are you certain you can produce strong soldiers by simply mating with these boys?" He questioned her.

"I am sure of it. I fought with each of them individually. The first was with the silver haired child named Killua and then just recently with this one. He made an attempt to escape before eventually turning back to face me in combat." Finishing up untying his feet. "It was kinda cute seeing him actually believing he stood a chance against me but just like with his two friends, he too fell before me." She had lifted him off the table after untying him and placing him over her shoulder."

"While their strength pales in comparison to our own, I witnessed first hand just how incredibly strong these boys can be when they're in the heat of battle." She began to walk towards the door.

"So nyow, if you'll excuse me, my dear brother. There is something I would like to do with this boy before I proceed to mate with it."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Hehe, you'll see later. For nyow, please inform the Squadron Leaders when they return with a bed to have it set up for me. I want to mate with this boy as soon as possible."

"Very well, but remember. If the soldiers you produce aren't up to a certain level, then the rare humans will be offered to the King as a gift when he is born. Understood?" He said with a serious tone.

"Yes, I know." She says casually when she opened the door and left the laboratory room to take Gon to another location that was intended to prep the humans captured by the soldiers.

"Ooh, I can't wait to drink more of this boy's cum." She mused as she licked her lips . Pitou was looking forward to drinking more of Gon's mouthwatering cum.

"I've never tasted anything so scrumptious before. I wonder if all humans are capable of producing a similar substance from their little dicks. Hmm, I suppose I'll find out whenever I get to messing around with Killua."

She arrived at a room where the humans that were captured were being stored.

"Ahh, we're here." She opened the door and saw one of Chimera Ants chopping up some humans that were brought back to the nest from one of the Squadron Leaders packs.

"Oh, miss Pitou-sama. What brings you here-oh?" He immediately stopped at what he was doing and got on his hands and knees when the Royal Guard appeared before him. Even the grunt ants knew how dangerous the Queen's Royal Guards were.

"Is...is that one of the rare humans I've been hearing so much about?" He lifted his head and caught a glimpse of the human hanging over her shoulder.

"It is. Doesn't it just look amazing?" In truth Pitou had begun to grow a little attached to Gon. She really had hoped she could produce strong soldiers with him so that he wouldn't have to be fed to the King.

"Indeed. It most definitely does. Have you umm, brought the rare human to be prepped for the Queen?" The Ant had a crazed look in his eyes. Almost like he couldn't wait to chop up the human.

"No, that will not be necessary umm…?"

"Oh, pardon me Pitou-sama." He slowly rose back to his feet. "My name is Barry. My assignment is to make sure the humans being brought in are all being prepped nicely for the Queen." In a previous life Barry was a serial killer who took in great pleasure at kidnapping and chopping up his victims into tiny pieces.

In the wanted posters he was referred to as Barry the Chopper.

"So if you may, Pitou-sama, I will gladly take that child off your…" He had reached to take the human off of her hands and before his hand could make contact with Gon...

"Didn't you hear what I had just said?" Barry had frozen still when she unleashed her terrifying aura.

"The rare humans that I captured are off limits. I have plans for them that involves keeping them alive. Understood?" She fumed when he tried to touch her precious Gon.

"Y-Yes, Pitou-sama. Please forgive me." He was trembling and also disappointed he wasn't going to be able to chop up a rare human.

_"If I can't chop up this rare human then maybe I can try to sneak in the private storage where the other rare human is being kept."_

"Good. Nyow, if you don't mind, get out of my sight and take whatever humans you have lying in the pile to the Queen. There should be more than enough for her." She could easily sense his blood lust and wanted him as far away from gon as possible.

"Oh but of course Pitou-sama. I'll have the humans chopped up nice and good for the queen." He gathered up as many humans as he could. Placing many human bodies in bags and dragging it towards the door. However, before he could open the door, he stopped in his tracks when Pitou spoke up.

"Oh and one other thing before you go." She appeared from behind.

"Yes Pitou-AHH!" She had grabbed him by the throat while still holding onto Gon over her shoulder.

"I surely hope you weren't having any thoughts of attempting to mess around with the other rare human I have stored away." Tightening her grip around his neck. "Because that would be very bad."

"Ga….I...I would never...gah! Please….P-Pitou-san." He begged as his face turned purple, desperately pleading with her to spare him.

"Hmm, yeah. I have a hard time believing one oozing with blood lust. You think I wouldn't notice?" His eyes widened.

"P-P-Pitou-sama, please….I-I would never-SNAP" She smiled as she snapped his neck. His body fell to the floor and she shouted for some grunts to come in and take the humans in the bag to the Queen.

"I don't have time to deal with troublesome fools. I'll be sure my, I mean our, babies are more well behaved." She muttered to herself as three soldier ants came in and carried the dead humans in the bag.

"Nyow, make sure to tell everyone that I am not to be disturbed." And with that command the grunts had left. Leaving Pitou all alone with Gon.

"Good. Hopefully nyow we won't have any more distractions." Her craving for Gon's cum was increasing rapidly.

She carried Gon to the corner of the room and placed him down gently as she looked around for some bowls to milk Gon's cum into.

"Hmm, these will do nicely." She came across a colorful pair of bowls.

"I suppose I'll use the blue one first" She placed the blue bowl on a brown box.

"Nyow, let's get you chained up." First she began tying up his ankles together and once they were tied up she would then start chaining up his hands, but not with just any ordinary chains.

The chains were created by a conjurer from one of our Squadron Leaders. Made specifically to place anyone in a state of Zetsu whomever is unlucky enough to make contact with them.

"Hmm, I can't wait any longer." She wrapped her arm around his waist, as well as wrapping her tail around his dick to begin stroking it and milking him.

"Ahh...ooh...h-hmm, wh-where am I?" Gon's eyes slowly began to open up when he felt a strange feeling to his pee-pee.

"Ooh, what's happening? When his eyes were fully opened he was in complete shock and confusion on what was transpiring at this moment.

"Pitou!? Huh, what!? He looked down and saw her tail wrapped around his cock.

"Ahh, what are you doing to me? S-Stop! Let me go! Help!" Pitou smiled at Gon's cries for help.

"That's it Gon. Let it all out. Scream as much as you desire because I promise you, no-one is coming to rescue you and once we are finished here,"

"A-Ahh-hmm~" He couldn't help but to moan whenever she would stroke his dick with her tail.

"It's mating time my sweet little Gon."

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/738900221328621639/SPOILER_Immortal_Comission_Dark_Ver.png>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was dealing with writers block for a while
> 
> Btw, the Pitou milking Gon pic was a commission I got from a friend. You all like? 😏
> 
> I am also looking for anyone who would like to help out with this story or even artist who would like to draw some Pitou x Gon pics to go alongside this story.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bookmarking and supporting this story of mine. So many HxH writers don't use Pitou and I'm happy to give that amazing character the love she deserves for being an awesome character and antagonist in HxH.
> 
> I would also like to thank the fan who thank me over on Discord who happened to be from Russia and used a translator to read my work.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/738900273766072370/SPOILER_Immortal_Comission_Light_Ver.png>

Gon was still in complete disbelief in what was happening to him. He was on his knees and chained up in some dark room with his little light butt naked while his legs were tied up. Worst of all, he was being held onto by the enemy, Neferpitou. The one responsible for everything that has happened to him and his loved ones, Kite and Killua.

"There we go, that's it. Good boy. Such a good boy. Nyow, just a few more bowls, okay?" Gon looked at her crazed eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks, as he gazed down and saw another kitty bowl being filled with his cum as she squeezed her tail around his little dick and found herself rubbing her hand on her vagina while doing so.

"H-Hmm...hmm….q-quit it-ahhh~" He closed his eyes and could hear the bowl being filled up with his cum being leaked from his wiener. 

"Please, j-just let us go." He said with a brittle voice.

"Aww, nyow why would I want to do that? You're far too adorable to simply let you go." She tightened her hold around his waist as he whimpered in fear for the first time since arriving at NGL.

"Besides, if I allowed you and Killua to leave, then what's to stop you two from informing the outside world of what is happening in this country?"

"I-I promise, we won't say anything. I promise, so please, can you please let us go?" A while back Gon would never have pleaded and begged with the enemy like this, but after being defeated with ease and what she said about Kite and Killua, he slowly began to realize the scary predicament he was in and that his and Killua's very lives were unfortunately at Pitou's mercy now.

"Hmm, like I'm supposed to take you on your word? Please. Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I can see the look in your eyes. You hate me, don't you Gon?" He gulped.

"You hate the fact that I killed your mentor." Gon's eyes widened as she held onto him tighter and was just inches away from his face.

"S-Stop." He pleaded.

"You hate that your precious friend, Killua, has also been captured."

"Please, just stop." Gon closed his eyes and shocked his head. Not wanting to be reminded of what happened.

"You hate the fact that you challenged and lost to someone who is superior to you in every way." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and glared right at her.

"Yes, I do hate you! Why wouldn't I? You...you killed someone very close to me." He choked up saying that and remembered back when Kite rescued him so many years ago from a wild foxbear.

How he wished Kite would come barging in and rescue him from Pitou, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

**Because Kite was dead.**

"Not only that but you also captured my best friend and have hidden him away from me." He reminisces of some old memories of his time with Killua.

"And now? You said you plan to mate with me? To make even more monsters like you?" Tsk, I would rather die." He struggled and tried to channel his aura. He didn't care if he died. He refused to allow himself to become a tool for the Chimera Ants, especially for Kites killer. But to his greatest horror, he found that he could not muster up any aura.

"Wh-What? What's going-ooh~" While Gon focused on trying to bring out his aura, Pitou focused on stroking his dick and filling up the 7th bowl.

"Don't even bother. These chains aren't ordinary chains. They are called Prism chains that were conjured up from a Nen user, one of the Squadron Leaders to be precise, and they were made specifically to place one into a state of Zetsu." Gon was worried now. Being in a state of Zetsu basically cuts off any access to one bringing out their aura and without aura, one couldn't invoke their Nen.

_"I can't use my Nen now? Damn, this is bad."_ Gon, with a scared expression plastered across his face, realized he was screwed now. Without the ability to use Nen, he knew he didn't stand a chance at all against Neferpitou.

_"N-No. This can't really be happening."_ Gon moans as Pitou continues stroking his dick and filling up the 10th and final bowl.

"There, nyow that wasn't so hard nyow was it my precious little slave?" The boy says nothing but instead looks back at her with a pained expression.

"Aww, speechless I see. No matter, you won't be so speechless when we begin to mate with one another." Gon looked petrified when she brought that up.

"No! Please!" Gon had always envisioned for Killua to be the one he would lose his virginity to, not to some Chimera Ant.

"Sorry Gon, but I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." Just then someone had knocked on the door.

"Enter!" She shouted.

"Pitou-san?" Colt had entered the room and was a little taken back with what he was seeing. He wasn't expecting to see the Royal Guard in the nude.

"Umm, the bed that you requested has been brought in by one of the Squadron Leaders and has now been set up for you back in your laboratory." He kneeled down on one knee before the fearsome Neferpitou.

"Hmm, splendid. You have done well. Nyow then," She turned her attention to Gon who was looking more and more terrified with his predicament.

"I suppose it is time we get started with the mating." She leaned in and planted a tiny kiss upon his lips.

She removed the shackles from the wall but made sure to keep the chains nice and tight onto Gon's wrist to keep him in a state of Zetsu. With access to his aura cut off, she wouldn't have to worry about him thinking about doing anything.

Once she was done untying the rope, she stood up, towering over Gon as he looked up at her with a face of defeat across his face.

"Let's go. It's time." She says with a sadistic smile as she leans down and cradles the depressed boy in her arms.

"Don't you worry. I promise to be gentle since I know it'll be your first time. Oh, and I suppose my first time as well." She walks towards the door but before she opens it, she notices Gon crying.

"Shh, there there. Look, how about I do something to take your mind off of things." Gon ignores Pitou as he continues crying with his eyes shut. While doing so, he doesn't notice Pitou pressing his face into her chest and putting her breast into his mouth.

"H-Hmm...hmm~...." Gon's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe he was being breastfed by Pitou

"There we go, good boy. Nyow, you just focus on sucking my breast like a good little boy and if you so much as bite down, I can't promise you Killua's well being." Gon closed his eyes and began sucking her breast. He already lost Kite. Last thing he wanted to lose next was Killua.

"From what I've read, milk is apparently good for you humans." She opened the door, cradling the boy in her arms as she began walking back to her laboratory to commence the deed with Gon.

" _Damn. Why does her milk taste….hmm~taste so good?"_ He opened his eyes and looked up at Pitou. He could see her smiling and when he looked around, he saw numerous ants kneeling as they walked passed them in the hallway.

He closed his eyes and couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment. After all, he was naked and sucking onto Pitou's breast as she held him in her arms.

_"This is so humiliating. Damnit, dammit, damnit! Is there really nothing I can do to stop all of this? I really don't want to have to mate with this monster."_

"We're here." She said.

She opened the door and was pleased with the type of bed that she saw.

"Ahh, this is perfect. Even better than what I was expecting." Gon, still sucking onto Pitou's breast, looked over and saw the bed in which he and Pitou would commence the sinful deed.

"Nyow then," Gon looked up and was terrified with her facial expression. "it is time to begin."

She walked towards the bed as Gon struggled but Pitou kept a strong grip on him.

"No! No! Stop! I don't want to do this! Let me go! Ahh!" Gon knew this was bound to happen when she mentioned about mating with him, but now that it was actually about to happen, he felt scared. More scared then he had ever been in his life.

"That's enough of your whining." She threw Gon onto the bed and his head hit the bed rale."

"O-Ouch!" He cried out. Rubbing the back of his head.

"Nyow then," She stood at the edge of the bed and began crawling towards a nervous Gon.

"No! Stay back!" He shouted, but his pleas were completely ignored as she grabbed him by the neck.

"Shh, that's enough out of you." He opened his eyes, seeing Pitou lying on top of him in bed with a crazed look on her eyes.

"The time has come for us to begin the mating process." Suddenly Gon noticed a strange being materializing and floating above the bed.

The object turned out to be Pitou's Nen beast, Annabelle Blythe. An ability that could conjured up any and all kinds of sex toy objects from Pitou's sex book guide.

"Don't be so frightened Gon. If you simply just submit then I promise this could be a very joyous experience for the both of us." She whispered into his ear but he kept his attention on the sinister doll floating above them.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" Tighting her grip around his neck as he squealed. Struggling to breath.

"She is only here in case I feel like getting...kinky, as you humans like to say."

Growing tired of Gon's struggling, she grabbed Gon’s wrists and placed the chains onto the bed rails.

"There we go. Nyow we won't have to worry about you going anywhere."

"Please! D-D-Don't do this, please!!! I wanted Killua to be my first!" Pitou ignored his cries and pleas as she stood up on her knees and grabbed hold of Gon's dick.

_"Hmm, nyow let's see. The sex book guide said the human dick goes inside the vagina. Interesting. So this is how the male humans impregnate the female species."_ She thinks to herself as she inserts Gon's dick inside of her as Gon struggles and yells when he feels his dick inside of her.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/747676793967738901/Impregnation.png>

"N-No! This can't be real. This has to be a dream." Gon, with a blushed face, looked up and saw Pitou smiling.

She had taken everything from him now.

His mentor, Kite.

His best friend, Killua.

His freedom and now? His virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we begin the mating process between Neferpitou and Gon Freecss.
> 
> Might take me a while to get that done since I've never written a sex scene before and I could really use help with that to make it good.
> 
> So if anyone would like to help out with the sex scene between Pitou and Gon then feel free to hit me up on Discord:  
> Immortal Warrior#5501  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Or some story suggestions to help give me some inspiration.  
> 
> 
> Next chapter will also probably be the last one.


	5. Kitty x Freecss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Nearphotison for the last two NSFW pics near the end of the story. You can find him on  
> https://subscribestar.adult/nearphotison
> 
> He is a very talented artist with a fun Discord server full of nice and active members.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/747676793967738901/Impregnation.png>

"A-Ah… ow…. hah...s-stop!" Gon moaned out loud. Begging for Pitou to stop before it went too far but, to his dismay, his pleading fell off deaf ears.

_"Ohh~this feels...incredible. Who could have guessed having such a cute little boy's dick shoved inside oneself could feel so...mmm...good~?"_ She moaned in absolute pleasure. Never before had Pitou felt an experience like this and it was nothing she had expected to enjoy as much as she did.

"A-Ahh, Gon! Having your dick inside me feels amazing!"

"Ah-Ahn! Mm-aah! Please...n-no more! Aaah!" He cried out. As much as it damaged his pride to plead with Pitou, Kite's murderer, he felt he was out of options at this point now.

He had found out the hard way that he was totally outclassed when he attempted to attack Pitou and failed to defeat her. Kite, who was far stronger then both him and Killua, had fought against Pitou and he too had lost and was killed. On top of that, nobody was coming to rescue him and Killua due to the Ants eliminating every single one of his fellow Hunters before any of them could get the word out of what was transpiring in NGL.

**No Kite. No Killua. Nobody. Gon was all alone with a Royal Guard, whose power and abilities far exceeded his own by a large margin. He was completely at her mercy and, for the first time in a long time, he was petrified.**

"Hmm, Gon," She leaned down on top of him. Placing her hands across his cheeks and towering above him as his dick slid far deep within her.

"Hmm, I believe this is the part where you commence on coming? Because the sooner you cum? The sooner we can put an end to all of this and the sooner I can get started on producing our beautiful little offsprings." She spoke softly into his ear as he closed his eyes and mouth. Trying valiantly to contain his moaning.

_"Not that I'm in any rush. I'm actually quite enjoying this nyow."_

"Unlike you humans, our species doesn't require taking multiple attempts to get pregnant. We require just one load of your cum shot into us to reproduce."

"I...aah…r-refuse!" Gon shouted in her face with a look of defiance.

"Very well. Have it your way." She smiled and stood up from the bed. Walking towards a drawer. Confused, Gon lifted up his head to see what she was getting. What he saw her pulling from the drawer was...a collar?

"Purrfect. Made exactly how I told them too." She walked back towards the bed, sat on top of the boy, and looked down on the confused and helpless child. She leaned down and placed the collar around his neck.

"Hold still." Gon tried to struggle but it was quickly proven futile. The collar was strapped around his neck and suddenly he noticed it glowing.

"In case you were wondering. This collar is very similar to the chains tied to your wrists. Created by some of Chimera soldiers within the Conjurer category design to render one into a state of Zetsu. Meaning, no aura which also means," With a smirk, she grabbed a hold of his tiny dick. "No more, here comes rock~" Mocking him as she tightens her grip around his cock & lies on top of him.

"Gnnnh...gnh…hm!"

_"I love that cute look on his face."_

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762121066025844776/06-26_3_2.png>

"You can moan if you like. No one will ever know. It's just us."

"Mmmfffp...ne-never-mmm~"

_"You say that nyow but soon you will."_

Letting go of his dick she gently moved her hands upwards, rubbing his belly and soon his nipples. The boy struggled not to moan as she licked them.

"S-Stop it...mmm...AHH!" She squeezed & twisted his sensitive nipples as he cried out.

"Ow! Quit it! That hurts! Aah!"

"If you aren't gonna moan or cum then I'll simply have to do with hearing you in agony instead." The boy whined out in pain as she giggled at his pain. Pitou enjoyed seeing the boy in agony. His whining was music to her ears.

Following twisting his nipples she unhooked the chains from the bed rails and even removed them off of Gon's wrist but with the collar still wrapped around his neck, he was still without access to his aura. Pitou would then lift Gon and place him on her lap between her legs.

"Please, no more." The boy pleads but is ignored as she rubs her hand across his now hard dick.

"Ohh? Looks like someone is excited." Grabbing a hold of the boy's dick, she noticed it throbbing. Despite his hatred towards her, his body couldn't help but to enjoy her touching and stroking it roughly.

"Ah...aah! Don't stroke it!"

_"D-D-Dammit! I can't hold it in much longer!"_

"What was that? Were you about to cum?" Ever so curious, the Chimera lied back down on the bed on her side, with the boy lying next to her, as she continued toying with the child's sensitive cock.

Gon moaned, not being able to contain it anymore, as she stroked his cock. It wouldn't be much longer till Gon's dick would begin to leak out cum but before he could finally reach his climax, she suddenly stopped.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762121178662961213/04-26_2_2.png>

"W-Why did you stop?" Realizing what he just said out loud, Gon's face turned crimson red. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Before he could react or get a response, Pitou had already placed herself between his legs & engulfed his pee-pee whole.

"Mmm...mmm….ahh~"

_"Why am I enjoying this? This...this is all wrong. I shouldn't be liking any of this. But my body, my body's tellin' me...hmmm~"_

_"It appears he's finally starting to enjoy this but still doesn't seem like he's ready to admit it quite yet."_ As she sucked his dick, she also took the time to play with his balls.

"Hmm, you know Gon. For having such a tiny dick,"

_"Tiny!?"_

"It's not so bad. Not to mention your balls feel very nice as well. I'm gonna play with them for a bit, if you don't mind, as I help myself to savoring your delicious little dick." She continued sucking his now hard dick and all Gon could do is moan in pleasure.

"N-No! I won't...aah! C-C-Come…!" Despite his efforts, Gon knew it was inevitable. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming and this realization was painful to accept.

"Uugh!"

_"No! I mustn't..give in…"_

"That's it Gon, come! Give in. You know you can't hold it in any longer. The body has to come at some point." Gon struggled, trying desperately not to give in to the enemy but eventually, the boy would shoot out an enormous load, which Pitou had engulfed completely, and let out a moan that put Hisoka to shame.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762121278067965952/07-25.png>

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762121278361698325/13-28.png>

_"Mmmfffp, delicious. I don't believe I'll ever get tired of drinking this boy's sperm for as long as I live."_ Licking her lips, she looked down and could see the look of despair across the boy's face.

"Well done. I knew you would cave in at some point. It was only a matter of time." Seeing the timing being perfect and his dick pouring cum, she lied back down, and placed Gon on top of her. Surprisingly, he didn't fight it and she realized now that the boy's pride was beginning to fall apart.

"Aww, what's the matter? Here, perhaps this will take your mind off of things." The boy remained silent until she had shoved his face against her breast and he, subconsciously, began sucking her breast.

"Hmm.. mmm...mmm."

"Good boy. Drink up. You must be thirsty after everything you've been through as of late." Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the bed as gently brushed her hand across Gon's hair as he sucked her breast.

"I know you must hate us, especially me, for all that we have done to you and your friends but truth be told, Gon, it may very well be your fault to begin with." Suddenly his eyes opened wide but continued sucking as she continued her speech.

"As I was leaning from outside of our nesting ground and propelling myself towards you and your friends. I couldn't help but notice your mentor trying to give you and Killua instructions. Perhaps, to run away? At least, that's what it looked like to me." Gon then remembered that Kite did indeed try telling him and Killua to run but they wouldn't listen till it was already too late.

He also remembered what Kite had said to them prior when asking if they still wanted to tag along with him to NGL.

_**"If I'm the one in danger, you should escape without me."** _

_**"Got it?"** _

In the end, neither of them heeded his warning and as a result, Kite was killed because of their incompetence to follow what he had told them to do.

"Face the facts, you and Killua got your mentor killed. For not following his orders, you two distracted him just long enough for me to sweep in and slice his arm clean off." Gon closed his eyes and weeped against Pitou's chest.

_"She's right. If me and Killua had listened and ran like we were told to the first time, Kite wouldn't have lost his arm and he could have beaten her. I just know he could have."_

"As much at fault Killua is for, Kite I believe you called him, death. You are the one truly at fault for everything that has happened thus far."

"My fault!?" Removing his lips from her breast he stood on his hands and knees, looking Pitou in the eye as she smiled sinisterly.

"Yes Gon, it's all your fault." Leaning forward, she placed her hands around his cheeks and planted a kiss on the lips. Gon didn't budge. He already had his first kiss stolen by her and was starting to feel like a failure for coming, when he had told himself he wouldn't. Plus he was beginning to believe what she was saying.

Lying back down, she instructed him to insert his filthy dick inside of her as he stood on top of her on his knees. Once his dick was shoved inside of her, she told him to move his body back and forth so that his dick could squeeze in much deeper.

"M-Mmm, not only did you play a key role in Kites death, ooh, you also played a role in Killua's capture." Pitou, moaning in absolute pleasure, was still able to continue her speech to Gon of his failures as he continued to move his body back and forth.

"If you hadn't tried powering up, Killua wouldn't have had to knock you out and be forced to escape carrying you." Gon, whimpering as he continued thrusting his cock deep within Neferpitou who moaned in delight.

"Without your assistance, Killua was forced to face me all by himself. No back up. No Kite. And certainly without his partner, you!" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he thrust his hard dick in her. He had begun to think of the terrible situation he had left Killua in because of his reckless behavior of trying to take Pitou on instead of running like Kite told him to.

_"Killua must have been scared facing Pitou all by himself. Tsk, if I had just ran like I should have, Killua wouldn't have had to knock me out and we could have faced Pitou together. Killua, I'm so sorry. I….I'm really sorry-AHHHH!"_ In a flash, Gon had come once more only this time he had shot his load inside of Neferpitou who yelled out in happiness while Gon yelled in sadness.

"Ahh, ohh....that was, absolutely amazing" Slowly catching her breath. She opened her eyes and glazed up seeing Gon standing over her before eventually fainting into her chest. He too tried desperately to catch his breath as Pitou ran her hand across his hair and the other rubbing his rear end.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762121970455281675/76352293_p0_master1200.jpg.png>

"Good boy-"

"I'm not good!" Gon, cutting off Pitou, suddenly cried out.

"I...I got Kite killed. And Killua? I-It's my fault he got captured."

Thinking back, Gon also remembered he had a chance to find and rescue Killua when he managed to get in a lucky shot against Pitou and momentarily knock her down. With her down, he could have searched for Killua but his arrogance and hatred towards Neferpitou forced him to instead charge up his Jajanken and dash towards her for the kill but unfortunately for him, she recovered and sent him flying with a single blow.

"No, I'm not good. It's my fault Kites dead and Killua is a prisoner," "just like how he was with his crazy family."

"It's all my fault!" As the boy cried into Pitou's chest, she embraced him in her arms.

"Shh, there there. Just let it all out." Her voice sounding very soothing she ran her hand across his back before trailing down to his end and sinking her fingers into his buttocks.

Gon cried out in pain.

"You were right. It is all your fault. Everything that has transpired is because of your foolishness. You got Kite killed because you wouldn't listen. Killua is nyow a prisoner because of your selfishness. And you? Well, you can't very well say you don't to be punished for your foolish behavior.

_"She's right. I should be punished. I mean, it's my fault for getting them into this mess."_

"You failed them and you wanna know why?" Gon remained silent until she said what he always knew all along but could never admit it because of his pride.

"Because you are weak." Those words hurt him more than anything then he's been put through.

"I'm weak? N-No. That isn't...it isn't tr-" He whimpered.

"Yes Gon. It is true. You're weak. You were always weak. Sure, you possess incredible potential, but lack the intelligence to use your power properly. Not to mention your inability to listen to your masters. I am positive Kite wasn't your only mentor, correct?" She asks in which he simply nods.

"Did you also disobey them in the past?" Again he nods yes too.

Remembering back when Wing told him not to compete in any match ups at Heavens Arena for two months and for choosing to be selfish by not following Bisky's plan and instead forcing Genthru to use his power against him first before going through on the game plan.

"I see. So we establish you have trouble in following orders. Tsk, tsk. Such a naughty boy you are, Gon Freecss." Sitting back up on her knees, cradling Gon in her arms and lap as she continued to breastfeed the poor child.

"You should always listen to what your masters tell you to do or you could wind up hurting yourself, or worse? End of killing yourself." This was true. Gon had always tried doing things his way and it always ended up hurting him in the end. Sure, everything turned out well in the end but what if they didn't though? One wrong move and he could have possibly gotten in far worse shape fighting Gido at Heavens Arena or be killed fighting against Genthru in Greed Island.

"Every decision you have made has gotten you and those around you hurt. And in Kite's case? It was death." He looked up, seeing Pitou looking down on him and as much as he hated to admit it, she was speaking the truth. Everything she had been saying has been nothing but the truth and it hurt him greatly.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762122035827572736/PicsArt_09-28-10.50.28.png>

Sensing Gon's will was just about broken. She laid back down, inserting Gon's dick inside of her, and told him it was time to rest.

The task was done. Gon had cum inside of her. Everything had been taken away from him. His friends. His dignity. And his pride.

"Shh, it's okay." Lying down, with Gon resting on top as his cum covered dick remained inside of her, she listened to Gon while brushing her hand across his hair and cheeks.

"I'm weak." Mumbling into her chest as she assured him it was okay.

"I never knew." Tears flowing down his face. "I never knew...how frustrating...weakness can be." Pitou, for the first time, was beginning to feel a little remorseful for she had done to this boy but in the end? It didn't even matter. She knew the only way to make Gon her own and obedient was to destroy his will and that was what she was going to do.

"Shh, it's okay. Finally you accept the truth. I can't tell you how proud I am to hear that from you. You did fail your friends for being so weak so you should be punished for your actions." Gon then remembers what Kite had said moments before Pitou revealed herself to them.

**_"Emerging victorious from a battle of resolve is what makes a successful hunt."_ **

**_"The loser has to follow the winner's rules and customs."_ **

**_"Usually this means the loser's death."_ **

**_"If you don't want that result, then win."_ **

Gon didn't emerge victorious. He lost and while he may not have been killed, he suffered a fate far much worse. He became a slave to the Chimera Ants but worst of all, got Kite killed and Killua captured. He failed. Not just as a Hunter but also as a friend and felt obligated to follow Pitou's orders now.

Kite trusted him and he let him down.

Gotoh trusted him to look after Killua and he failed to do so.

"You are right. I am weak and I should be punished." He had lost completely to Pitou and like Kite said, the loser had to follow the winners rules and customs and that was what he was going to do, whether he liked it or not.

"P-Pitou-san?"

_"Pitou-San? This is a first."_

"Yes, Gon?" She asks curiously as she notices Gon getting off of her and standing upwards aside the bed.

"Please, punish me. I deserve it." He pleads with his head down.

"Hmm, very well but may I ask why you feel you deserve to be punished?" She already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.

"Because I've been bad. I deserve whatever it is that is coming for me. I don't deserve to be a Hunter anymore because I'm just a loser who couldn't protect his friends or be of any help to them at all." He was on the verge of crying yet again until Pitou stood on the edge of the bed, whipping his tears away.

"No more tears. It's over. You already accepted the truth and nyow? Nyow is the time for you to move on to the next chapter of your new life. And that new life begins by first accepting me as your master."

_"And soon, as the King's obedient servant."_ She walked behind him. Getting on her knees as she inspected the boy's assists.

"Yes. Pitou-san. You…are my master now." It took everything out of him to say those words but he had no choice. He lost. Pitou won. There was no turning back now for him. He belonged to Pitou and the sooner he accepted it the better.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762122121295298580/NeferpitouCharacterAsk1-min.png>

"Very good. Finally, you are coming around-ahh yes! You have such a cute little butt. Hmm, yes I believe you and I are going to have a very good time with one another and have no worry, as long as you know you belong to me. Your life here will be much better in the long run." She held a tight grip onto his buttocks as she licked her lips. Gon, looking back, was confused. Wondering what she was going to do but soon found out as she inserted her tongue into his butthole.

Gon whimpered, not expecting for Pitou to stick her tongue inside of him down there. Still, he stood tall and allowed Pitou to enjoy her fun licking and eating his ass.

_"Delicious. So good. Hmm, everything about this boy's body tastes so good. No wonder Barry tried to sneak off with him. I'll definitely need to keep him secured and away from the others whenever I'm not around._ " After tasting Gon's buttocks for a bit, she informed him it was time to rest for now. Tomorrow they would resume where they left off.

"Come my pet. It's time for you to rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so it's best you get some sleep." She tells him to lie down and he does as he is told as she then ties his handcuffs back to the bed rails. Pitou also places handcuffs around his ankles to tie him down completely to the bed.

Pitou tells Gon that he would have to sleep bound and chained from now on until he has proven himself to his master that he could be trusted and learned his place among the colony.

"Rest well, my dirty little pet." Covering up the boy with a blanket, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead as Gon looked her in the eye and said…

"Pitou-san?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Wh-What do you plan to do with Killua? What becomes of him now?" Pitou, with a gentle smile, tells the curious boy he does not need to worry about his friend.

"Killua will be fine. Nyow, granted, I will have to insert my dominance over him by doing to him what I had to do with you so he can learn who's in charge and who his master is now." Gon could not help but look saddened to hear that but unfortunately, deep down he knew it had to be done.

"Shh, it's okay. I can tell you must have not liked hearing all of that but I promise you, I will not harm Killua as much. Once he learns about you submitting to me as your master and accepted with how things are nyow? I am certain Killua will come around and see things our way." Crawling in bed with Gon, she lies next to him, twirling her fingers around his nipples.

"So when Killua does submit, what then?"

"My oh my, you certainly ask a lot of questions. But since you've been acting properly so far, I'll answer your question but afterwards? It's time for bed. Okay?" She informs him and he nods yes.

"Once I am done giving birth to my, I mean our offspring. It will be time to do the same with Killua but afterwards? Once I have given birth to new, stronger soldiers containing both you and Killua's seeds, combined with my own? Killua will be tasked with following and carrying out any and all orders from either me or the King. As long as he complies and obey, he will not be subject to more punishment and will be given free time to spend with you.

"As for you however? What do you suppose your purpose should be?" Gon thought for a moment as she sucked on his nipple.

_"I definitely don't deserve to have as much freedom as Killua. No, a loser needs to be punished for their actions for failing to save one's friends."_

"Pitou-san? I should continue to be punished. I don't believe I deserve to have any freedom because of my selfish actions. I can't even trust myself to make good decisions anymore because they always end hurting me or worse, those closest to me." Thinking back on it now, he never did apologize to Killua for putting his well being on the line against Razor during the dodgeball game. Killua's hands could have ended up in far worse shape because of him.

"Very well. I believe that would be for the best. You do have a lot to make up for being a terrible friend to Killua." She continues to make the boy feel guilty as to insure his will remained broken. The more guilt he felt, the easier it will be to keep him in check. Eventually, in time, she knew he would come around completely and accept his role as her pet.

As the two would fall asleep, Pitou dreams of the day Gon would finally come around and perhaps see her more than just his master. She hopes that over time the two of them would become close and perhaps produce more offspring but only this time, without any hostility towards her.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/762122162013339648/PitouxGon_2-1_1.png>

But until that day? She would have to continue breaking the poor boy's heart and spirit time and time again until the day arrives where Gon not only accepts his fate and new purpose in life, but also accepts Neferpitou as his mate. Someone who could make him happy. Make him feel important again. And someone who accepts him for what he truly is: A dirty pathetic weak little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each & everyone of you for reading my freaky Pitou x Gon story. I am considering doing a mini aftermath chapter that leads to Pitou x Killua in a possible sequel at a later time, MAYBE, but for now? This is story is complete.
> 
> If anyone wants a sequel please let me know in a comment, I LOVE reading feedback. Its always nice to get comments.
> 
> If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> My Discord username:  
> @Immortal Warrior#5501  
> I'm often online and in the group server so if anyone would like to help collaborate in future stories then feel free to hit me up on Discord. Just let me know in a comment you are sending me a friend request

**Author's Note:**

> I thank each & everyone of you for reading my HxH fanction story. If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> My Discord username: @Immortal Warrior#5501


End file.
